


Love to see you Cry

by Prufrock30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Enemas, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prufrock30/pseuds/Prufrock30
Summary: Draco wants Harry to push his boundaries and Harry can never say no to his love. Not that he won't enjoy himself in the process.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading fan fiction for ages now but have never felt courageous enough to post something myself. This is me popping my fan-fic writer cherry (with filthy smut to boot!). Be kind fellow readers and writers!  
> There is no beta for this fic so all mistakes are mine. But please feel free to point them out so I can fix them.

Chapter 1  
If Harry’s heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest, no one could tell from the way he gently pushed the hair away from Draco’s face as he slept peacefully in their bed. That stillness and calm was hard earned through years of trying to be what Draco needed- a rock in the lashing storm that was his mind, a place to call home, the man he turned to when he needed to submit, to hurt.

He waited patiently as pale eyelids fluttered open followed by an undignified jaw breaking yawn ( it's not undignified Harry- nothing a Malfoy does is ever undignified )  
“Good Morning” Harry couldn't help the sappy smile that bloomed across his face.  
“Morning” The mercurial gaze slowly sharpened, followed by a tiny frown. “You are up to something.”  
Harry’s grin widened, if that was even anatomically possible at this point.  
“Wouldn't you want to know?”  
Draco’s eyes continued to map his face, faster now as the dregs of sleep vanished from his mind. Harry must have given something away, judging from Draco’s sudden sharp inhale.  
“Today?” he whispered, and just like that the air in the room changed.  
Harry’s fingers took a leisurely stroll across the seductive pale neck in front of him as he replied “Today. Are you ready for it?”  
After years of playing together, Harry didn't even need a verbal confirmation when Draco’s pupils blew up till he could see nothing but black with the barest hint of silver on the edges. His breath came faster, hitched and tripped all over itself. His fingers fisted in the duvet as if to keep himself from reaching for Harry without permission.  
No he didn't need a verbal confirmation, but he demanded it nonetheless. Even after all the extensive negotiations they had had over this scene in the month since Draco had asked Harry for it, Harry knew he would be pushing every limit Draco had today. Pushing it till they almost broke, a line that was going to be a challenge for both of them to tread. Because he wanted to hurt Draco like Draco wanted to be hurt, but when a masochist like Draco met a Sadist like Harry, it was oh so easy to forget the lines.  
“Yes Harry. I'm so ready” Draco continued to whisper, as if afraid that a sudden noise would make Harry change his mind. As if anything changed Harry's mind once it was made up.  
Harry leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Draco’s sharp nose.  
“That's a good pet.”  
As the endearment fell from his lips, so did Draco’s gaze. His submission was already creeping into the space between them. Harry loved how easily Draco gave it over to him, this priceless gift.  
“Finish your morning routine and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast. No clothes.” 

Harry had just finished setting the breakfast at the table when Draco appeared in the doorway. And just like it had 5 years ago when they had started, Harry’s body still tightened deliciously at the gloriousness that was a naked Draco Malfoy. Every pale sinewy inch of that body held the appeal of a blank canvas for the artist in Harry. He wanted to spend the rest of life worshipping at the altar of his lover’s beauty and grace. And when Draco added the gift of his submission to the mix, as he had now, with his head slightly bent, his shoulders pulled back and his hands behind his back, it was all Harry could do to not fall to his knees and lick his way up from the soles of Draco's feet to that sensitive place behind his ear that never failed to elicit a delicate shiver. He gave himself a moment to relive the time he had done exactly that, but just a moment. Right now, his pet was waiting for him to pull himself together and take them on the glorious journey he had promised.  
“Stunning as always pet” he murmured just loud enough to reach Draco. He was rewarded with a charming blush that he could see traveling from his chest up to his sharp cheekbones. “Come sit and eat.” He pulled out the chair and Draco walked over on silent feet to take his place as instructed.  
“You can take this time at the table to ask any questions you might have about what's going to happen today or raise any concerns. You have permission to speak.”  
Draco continued to look at the plate in front of him while he eagerly shook his head “No questions or concerns Harry.”  
Harry smiled into his toast. Some would say that they had already talked this to death. But those people did not understand. Harry was never, ever going to endanger Draco in any way or form, this included danger that he himself presented. When Draco was lost in the thrall of subspace it was Harry’s job to keep his mind in the game and keep Draco safe. And considering what he had planned for today, it was even more imperative than ever.  
“Are you still sure you don't want to know the play by play of the scene?”  
Another rapid head shake.  
“Use your words Draco.” Harry admonished  
“No Harry.”  
“No Harry what ?” he hardened his tone a bit more.  
“No Harry I do not want a play by play of the scene.” He paused. Another flush crept up his face .”I like it when you surprise me.”  
“I know, pet.” Harry smirked. “Lots of those coming your way today.” 

The rest of breakfast was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Well, Harry supposed it was uncomfortable for Draco considering how his cock had been hard since he sat down for the meal and had been steadily neglected since which of course only made it harder and the cycle continued. Harry made sure that Draco finished his simple meal of toast and tea and a tall glass of water. He would need the fluids, and the stack of potions he had in his bathroom cabinet would take care of the rest as the day progressed. Ah Magic!  
When Harry finally pushed his plate away with what sounded like a deafening screech in the silence of the kitchen, Draco almost jumped out of his chair. Harry loved the fact he could reduce Draco to such a state with just some well timed movements and a steady build up of anticipation. This was not the start of their game. It had already begun the moment Draco had opened his eyes this morning.  
“Clean up the table, do the dishes and then come back here and kneel next to my chair.”  
As Draco stood up to follow the instructions, Harry made his way to the broom closet to retrieve what he needed next. He took his time, cleaned up a few cobwebs while he was there to make sure Draco was already kneeling when he went back. After all, his pet loved surprises.  
When he finally reentered the kitchen, Draco was kneeling by the chair, his back to Harry. Harry took a moment to make his presence known but did not approach Draco, enjoying the sudden tightness in Draco's shoulders, the barely perceptible quickening of his breath.  
“Safeword?” He asked as he walked over, carefully settling down his accessories so as to keep his pet unaware.  
“Red to stop, Yellow to slow and Green to continue.” Draco recited diligently.  
Harry threaded his fingers through that unnaturally blonde hair and tugged, hard.  
“Unngh” Draco whimpered, more out of surprise than actual pain. Harry bent over and softly kissed his forehead. “That's a good pet.”  
He took a moment to glance down at Draco’s cock to find it still hard. Even as he watched, a drop of clear fluid welled at the tip. Giving in to temptation he reached over and swiped it with a thumb, the barely there touch making Draco mewl. He brought his thumb over to Draco's mouth. “Already making a mess. Such a needy pet. Clean it up.”  
More whimpers filled the otherwise silent kitchen as Draco greedily sucked Harry’s thumb into his warm mouth.  
“Close your eyes, and turn over onto your back. Pull your knees to your chest and show me your dirty little hole.”  
As Draco took position (still so bloody graceful) Harry reached out to the clear plastic bag that hung from the pole and the long tube that ended in a medium sized plug shaped nozzle.He made sure the nozzle was adequately lubed. Draco was allowed lube during their playtime but no prep. He knelt between Draco's obscenely spread legs and traced his hands over his quivering abs and the fluttering pulse at his neck. Without saying a word, he lined up the nozzle with his tight hole and pushed.  
“Harrrrry!” Draco’s scream threatened to make Harry come right there and then. He held the nozzle at its widest part right at the rim, making sure Draco felt the stretch as much as possible. With this other hand he firmly pushed against Draco's abs to keep him in place. He pulled the nozzle out all the way and gave Draco just a second to take a deep breath before pushing it all the way in again.  
“Oh Merlin Harry !” Draco keened as the burn started afresh. Harry could see his legs tremble from the effort of holding his position. He was such a good little pet. He made sure to tell Draco that.  
“That’s it pet. You took it so well" he crooned, his focus on Draco’s face where his eyes were tightly scrunched, his mouth open as he gasped.  
Eyes still trained on Draco’s face so as to not miss a single expression, he waved his hand at the bag and the solution started flowing through the tube and into Draco’s ass. At first Draco only let out a little squeak at the sensation of fluid filling his intestines, but it didn't take long for the first signs of discomfort to start showing. And the pain as the Castile soap solution irritated his sensitive insides and the cramping started.  
“Nooooo… Harry … Harry...please…” Draco wailed as the pain started in earnest.  
Harry rubbed soothing circles on his stomach to help distribute the solution.  
“It's ok love...all good. Let's get you nice and cleaned up for me hmm. You want to be clean for me right?”  
Draco was rocking his head from side to side and Harry wasn't sure he was even aware of it as he groaned “Y..yess Harry...want to be..cl…” he broke off as another wave of cramps hit him.  
Harry let him off without finishing that sentence for once, continuously rubbing circles on his stomach. He looked up just as the bag finished emptying its contents inside Draco.  
“There you go pet, you took it all. So good baby. Now open your eyes and look at me.”  
Draco struggled with that simple order. His eyes fluttering open slowly, as if the simple task was taking all his strength to accomplish. He turned eyes the color of thunderstorms at Harry and Harry couldn't help himself. He leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss that started out soothing but didn't stay that way. He pulled Draco’s lower lip into his mouth and bit till he heard Draco groan. Then he let go and leaned back to see the blood that had risen to the surface, just short of spilling over. He licked over it again.  
“Color.”  
Draco stopped all motion for a second and looked directly at Harry. “Green”  
When Harry leaned back, it was as if Draco had been given permission to feel everything again. A fresh litany of moans and whimpers erupted from him as he begged Harry, first with his eyes and then his words.  
“Please Harry...I need... Please..”  
“Please what pet? Use your words.”  
Draco was struggling with the shame, Harry could see it in his eyes. But he waited.  
“I need..to go...to the bathroom..” he whispered.  
Harry took a long second to reply. “No.”  
And Draco’s face crumpled with fresh misery.  
Harry got back to his feet and gave Draco a once over, eyes snagging at his rock hard cock dripping and smearing precome all around his belly button. He ignored it again. His pet would not be indulged today, not that way at least.  
He took a seat on the chair next to Draco, and keeping his eyes locked with his lover, slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock. He sighed loudly with relief at the freedom from the tight confines and started a lazy rhythm up and down. He saw Draco hone in on the movement even through his pain and lick his lips.  
“Do you want to taste me pet?” he asked conversationally, as if his lover wasn't lying on their kitchen floor, wracked with pain and a desperate desire to cum.  
“Yes Harry please.”  
"Please what?"  
"Please let me taste you"  
“Then come over here.”  
Draco started to get up but the movement seemed to trigger fresh cramps and he staggered, taking a moment to settle into the pain. Harry waited.  
Draco crawled over to sit between Harry's open knees, careful not to put his weight back on his heels and add pressure on to the nozzle sticking out obscenely from his ass.  
He reached out to take Harry's cock in his hands and Harry tutted. “No hands pet.”  
Draco whined a little in frustration but quickly put his hands behind his back as he lowered his mouth to tongue at the thick cock in front of him.  
Harry threaded his hands through the shiny blond hair that was by then damp with sweat and pulled his head back just before Draco was able to get his favourite treat .  
“You can go to the bathroom as soon as you make me come.” he said and Draco’s eyes filled with hope. They both knew Draco could make Harry come embarrassingly fast when he wanted to. “But you should know, I had a nice long wank before breakfast.”  
And Harry could see the understanding dawn on Draco’s face as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open on a small groan.  
“You can start now.” he said and even he knew his smile was just a little savage.

All in all it took Draco about 24 minutes to make Harry come, or more like Harry managed to delay his orgasm by 20 minutes because what Draco lost in terms of skill without the use of his hands and the constant burning and cramping in his guts, he more than made up for with sheer desperation and wantonness. By the time he made Harry erupt in a fashion that made him doubt his own claim of orgasming before breakfast, every inch of Draco's face was covered in sweat and tears and drool. And Merlin, he looked gorgeous in his sheer filthiness.  
Still holding Draco down with his cock lodged in his throat and sporadically spurting cum directly into this stomach, Harry let out a satisfied groan.  
“That was well done, pet. Such a good cockslut.”  
Draco whimpered his thanks as much as he could while being unable to breathe.  
Harry pulled him up by his hair and watched as he took heaving breaths. Some of Harry's cum was dripping down Draco's chin and he helpfully scooped it all up and fed it back to him.  
“Turn around.” He said  
Draco’s hole was visibly straining against the pressure in his intestines and Harry traced a single finger around the red slightly swollen rim. It was going to get so much worse before the day was through, he thought to himself.  
"Brace yourself. I'm going to pull the nozzle out and you better not create a mess here or I will make you clean it up, with your tongue.” He warned Draco who simply hung his head with humiliation.  
“Yes Harry" he moaned, suffering through the molten heat that was coursing in his guts.  
Harry twisted and turned the nozzle for no reason other than to hear some more delicious noises fall from Draco’s lips before pulling it out completely.  
“You can go now. And make sure you crawl back here and kneel as before.”

It took Draco a few minutes to return. He was moving slower than usual already, a little more deliberately as if tipsy. Harry kept his eyes on Draco’s face as he crawled back and knelt next to the chair he was waiting in. His tipped his face up with a finger under his chin and asked “color”  
“Green” The reply was steady and sure. And Harry nodded to himself.  
“On your elbows, forehead touching the floor.” He ordered  
Draco scrambled into position, and Harry was happy to note it was not as graceful this time.  
Clearly Draco had failed to notice that the plastic bag was full once again. And this time when Harry pushed the nozzle back inside that puffy hole Draco's anguish was sweeter than before.  
“What was that pet?” Harry asked, fucking Draco slowly with the nozzle.  
“P..please Harry...no more…”  
With another wave of his hand, the water started draining from the bag and Draco shuddered wildly at the sensation.  
“It's ok pet. It's just water this time. You will take it. And this time I want you to be perfectly still and silent. Not a peep from you unless it's your safeword. Am I understood?”  
Draco went rigid at the command, though Harry knew it would be a lot harder to stay that way once the cramps started. “Yes Harry.”  
And with that, Harry took his seat and enjoyed the show.

The second enema was practically anti-climactic as compared to the first one. That was not to say that Draco did not suffer through it. The castile soap had done its job of making sure his insides were so irritated that even plain water was torture. So Harry made him hold it for longer, just to keep things interesting. And when he was satisfied with the intensity of the tremors that ran up and down Draco’s limbs even as he tried his best to follow Harry’s orders, he let him go and relieve himself .

“Color” he asked when Draco appeared in the doorway again.  
“G..green Harry.” he replied through a parched throat. Harry accioed a glass of water to where he was sitting on the sofa in the living room. He had moved away from the kitchen for now.  
“Come here pet” He said, watching with hungry eyes as Draco crawled over to him. "Drink” He held the glass up to Draco’s lips and he gratefully gulped the whole thing down in record time.  
“Now,” he said as he sent the glass back to the kitchen, “get up on the couch, face towards the back knees pulled up.  
He didn't waste any time this time before thrusting the nozzle back inside Draco’s achy and not as tight hole. Draco's sobs were more resigned this time but no less music to Harry’s ears.  
Before turning the water on, he sat down on the couch and pulled Draco’s head on his lap. He gently pushed his matted hair back from his forehead and looked into his tormented eyes. They had lost their focus and Harry could see Draco was starting to drift off already. And while that was part of the endgame, it was too early to let Draco lose himself. And so with a flick of his wrist, the water once again flowed from the bag.  
Draco’s eyes shot open, the haze cleared and a garbled shout erupted from his throat as the ice cold water hit his brutalized insides. Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s hair to keep him in place as his entire body jerked hard enough to rattle the pole to which the bag was hooked.  
“Noooooooo...Haa….it hurts...ithurts..Harrrry!”  
And Harry knew it hurt. The cramps would be murder this time and after having gone through this twice already his abdominal muscles and intestines would be overworked and oversensitive. That was the whole point.  
“I know, pet. Do you want me to stop?” he asked, eyes never leaving Draco’s.  
Draco whimpered and thrashed, tears leaking freely down the side of his face.But he shook his head.  
“No Harry ...do.. don't stop”  
Harry grinned. “Wasn't going to pet. I love seeing you like this too much.”  
Draco’s mouth opened and closed mindlessly and it gave Harry an idea. He freed his cock from his pants that he hadn't bothered buttoning back up. He wasn't totally hard yet, but it was getting there. He fed it inch by inch to Draco but stopped him before he could start sucking him down. “No suction pet. Just warm my cock like a good little cocksleeve.”  
A fresh wave of trembling rolled through Draco and Harry knew why. He loved being a cockwarmer, loved the humiliation and objectification of the act.  
And that was how they waited till the bag emptied itself into Draco’s bowels, and then till the room was filled with an almost continuous keening wail from Draco as he drooled around Harry’s cock, his tears creating a wet patch on Harry's jeans and his own poor neglected cock creating its own wet patch on the sofa cushion.  
“Such an obedient little pet Draco. You took that so well. We are done with the enemas now. Your dirty hole is all clean for my cock. Do you want my cock now?”  
Draco eyes had gone fuzzy once again and Harry’s voice seemed to reach him from a distance. He nodded his best around the cock that was nudging the back of his throat by now.  
“Good boy. Time to clean up and take this to the bedroom.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me shamelessly request you for comments and kudos if you liked this by reminding you this is my first work ! Would love to add to this kinky little plot(ha!) Bunny if I see any interest


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this so far! Here is the gift of even more smut from me to you :*

Harry finished securing Draco's right ankle to the rings he had built into their bed for this specific purpose and then stood back to admire the spread eagled form of his lover. Every cell in his body wanted nothing more than to be buried balls-deep into the scorching heat of Draco’s ass and ream him till he forgot his own name.  
“Color” he said, climbing onto the bed between Draco’s spread legs.  
“Green” Draco murmured, back arching under Harry’s wandering hands.  
Now Harry took his time exploring his lover’s body. Starting with his swollen red lips. Harry often thought Draco kissed like each one was his last. Living with a sociopathic murdering megalomaniac in his house for over a year and surviving a war had given both of them a healthy appreciation for all the good things in life. But Draco had perhaps taken the lesson more closely to heart.  
And so it was that even with his mind half gone in pain and pleasure, Draco still seemed to surrender his soul through every lick of his tongue and every slide of his lips over Harry’s. For a little while Harry wanted to abandon the scene and just spend the day treasuring Draco like he deserved to be. It had taken Harry a long time to accept that his need to hurt Draco and watch him suffer was as much an expression of his love as his need to care for and protect him.  
But then Draco’s cock leaked against his thigh when he bit down on the lip he had marked earlier and the moment was benched for later. Right now, he had a promise to fulfil.  
Harry nibbled his way along Draco’s jaw and left a collar of love bites along his neck. He laved at his nipples and bit them till Draco was a whimpering sobbing mess begging for Harry to just fuck him. He continued to the highly sensitive skin on his sides and bit hard, just to make Draco jump as much as he could with the restraints in place. And never ignoring symmetry, he repeated this on the other side.  
“Harry please...please...I need...please...” He wailed as Harry licked all around his belly button and the copious amounts of precome he has slathered all over there without once touching the poor boy’s cock. It was so flushed and hard Harry was sure he would come if he so much as breathed over it. But Draco knew better than to come without permission, so he did just that.  
Draco keened.  
“Do you want to come, pet?” Harry asked, each word landing a puff of breath right at the purpling head of Draco’s cock.  
“Nhhhg Harry please yes letmecomepleaseHarry”  
Harry’s smile was malicious and Draco’s eyes widened when he saw it. It never bode well.  
“Do you want to come, or do you want me to fuck you ?”  
Draco’s expression was priceless. The desperation warring with the conflict. Between a rock and a hard place, as the muggle expression went.  
“Fuck me Harry please…” He finally ceded. Harry was proud.  
“That's a good call pet. Chosen like a good slut.”  
Even as Draco tried to hide his face behind his bound arms, Harry sat back and lined up his own throbbing cock with Draco’s hole and pushed in one steady slow thrust.  
“Merlin Draco you feel so good!” He groaned while below him Draco thrashed as much as his tight bindings would allow.  
“Harry I'm gonna cum I'll come please Harry...” Draco wailed, clearly at the end of his self control.  
“It's ok pet. You can come on my cock, but only after I have finished. Do I make myself clear?” he gritted through his teeth, barely hanging on to his own restraint as he pounded into the tight wet heat that pulsed around his cock. His bollocks had drawn up tight, the heat at the base of his spine intensifying, and he knew he was not going to last the next minute.  
“Aaaagh Harry I can't..please please..im sorry …”  
“You can and you will Draco. You do not want to disappoint me do you pet?”  
Harry knew that the threat of punishment was nothing to Draco when compared to the prospect of disappointing his Master. He was never above that kind of manipulation when the need arose.  
Draco practically threw his head from left to right to emphasise his point as he cried “no Harry...I will...not...”  
Once again the sentence was left unfinished as Harry’s cock finally emptied itself into the depths of Draco’s ass with a vengeance.  
And that set Draco off instantly as well, as if the wet release in his ass had severed the last threads of his resilience and given him permission to howl his release.  
Harry continued to thrust shallowly until his cock felt oversensitive. He slipped out with a soft plop and Draco didn't seem to register anything even as Harry scooped up whatever cum had dribbled out of Draco’s well used hole and pushed it back inside.  
“Tighten up pet, can't be wasting my cum after I spent all this energy putting it inside you now.”  
Draco made a feeble attempt to do exactly that, Harry could see his hole contracting as much as it could in its current state.  
“Good boy”  
Draco gave a small sleepy and satisfied smile and Harry wondered if he thought they were done now. Wouldn't do to give his pet any wrong ideas.  
He summoned his toy box from where it was sitting next to the bed and picked out a violently purple vibrator with small bumps all over that was originally a gag gift from Ginny but soon grew to become a personal favorite when Harry saw the reaction it managed to get from Draco. Next he opened a smaller hidden compartment in the box and selected a small unmarked glass phial filled with an amber colored oil.  
He slathered the dildo with the oil, making sure it got in every corner and over every bump. A quick glance at Draco told him what he expected. His pet seemed to be dozing with that still sleepy smile on his face. It would be fun to wipe that off, Harry thought gleefully as he took the dildo and, taking aim, shoved it into Draco in one hard thrust.  
Draco’s eyes and mouth snapped open and his scream rang through the room.  
“Harry ..what …”  
“It’s rude to fall asleep in the middle of sex pet. And without even saying thank you for the lovely orgasm I let you have.” Harry tsked.  
Draco’s eyes were watering and his mouth opened to say something. Probably an apology. But it never came. Instead another wordless cry was wrenched from his very soul as the surprise kicked in.  
“Harry it burns!” He cried when he was finally able to form words.  
“Yes pet. It's ginger oil. The oil is charmed to burn more with increased friction. Which means...”  
Harry saw the moment Draco understood because his pleas of “No Harry” were accompanied by Harry pulling the dildo out and ramming it back again.  
Draco’s back lifted off the bed, his hands pulling at the restraints so hard Harry knew he would be healing deep bruises by the time they finished.  
Harry continued to fuck Draco with the dildo with steady hard thrusts and knew the oil was doing its job if Draco’s garbled cries and tears were any indication.  
“I'm sorry harry ...please...it burns ..please ... I'm sorry ..” he ranted mindlessly, rocking his head from side to side.  
“Do you want me to stop, pet?”  
When no answer came forth, Harry stopped moving the dildo and climbed up Draco’s body to grab his thrashing head by the chin and look into his eyes.  
“Color Draco.”  
Draco’s breath was coming in sharp desperate pants and his eyes were so cloudy Harry had to wonder if he was hearing him at all.  
“G...gg...green...”  
Harry stayed there for a minute more, looking at Draco with the eyes of a long term play partner and lover. He looked till he was satisfied.  
“That's a good pet.” He dropped down a few inches and gave Draco a slow and tender kiss, waiting till Draco was actively and enthusiastically participating before making a movement with his hand. A sudden groan from Draco told him the dildo was once again thrusting in and out of his poor abused hole. Another look and Harry confirmed one more thing. Draco’s cock was slowly filling up again. His masochistic pet always delivered.  
“You are getting hard again pet. Never satisfied are you.”  
Draco’s breath hitched and his eyes dropped to Harry’s shoulder in humiliation.  
“Feel free to come whenever you want.” Harry paused. “In fact, the dildo will stay there till you come. Do you understand, pet?”  
Draco’s eyes flew back to Harry and under all the pain and desperation Harry could see the love and trust that made it possible for them to do this.  
“Yes Harry” he whispered.  
Harry rolled over to his side and played with and petted Draco’s hair as he continued to endure the burning in his rectum along with the rough scraping at his tender insides from the textured dildo. Since he had no plans of making this easy for his pet, another flick of his wrist caused the thrusting from the dildo to become erratic. Slow and shallow followed by deep and hard and everything in between. And when Draco’s cries became too loud and the tears came too freely, he crooned softly into his ears “I'm here pet. It's ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos mean the world to me ! Keep 'em coming as will I .


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco finally managed to come, it was one long shuddering scream that seemed to be ripped out of his throat by jagged claws. After the shocks had subsided, Harry carefully undid the restraints and massaged all the limbs to ensure circulation. The bruises were blooming beautifully against that pale skin and Harry dropped a kiss on every one of them. Reaching between Draco’s legs, he pulled the dildo out as carefully as he could but Draco still flinched. His hole was slightly gaping at this point and Harry couldn't help run his fingers along the painfully red rim, eliciting even more flinching and a few mewls. Pulling Draco up into a seating position (one that put more pressure on his sore hole) he got him to drink some water and a few strength replenishing potions.  
“We are not even halfway through my plans for you, pet.” He watched Draco, documenting his reaction to that statement. Draco just licked his lips and kept his eyes somewhere in the vicinity of Harry’s chest.  
“Color?” he asked   
“Green” Draco replied instantly. The fluids and the potions seemed to have put some color back into his cheeks and Harry was glad because he would need all that strength for what came next .  
“Perfect pet. So good for me.” Draco blushed and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the lovely reaction his praise elicited from Draco that his dick up his ass couldn't. So he kissed him again, quick and hard.  
“Now I hope you don't think I have forgotten about that little part where you fell asleep in the middle of sex.” He chuckled.  
Draco’s head fell and a barely audible whisper came “I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to...”   
Harry ran his fingers through the increasingly more matted hair and said “I know you didn't mean to pet. But you still need to be punished don't you?”  
Draco nodded, eyes still downcast.“Yes Harry.”   
“Then let's see to it. Bend over the side of the bed.”  
Draco got into position and fisted his hands in the bedsheets.   
“Spread your legs...Good...Now reach back and spread your cheeks.”   
With his hands busy exposing his still slack hole to Harry, Draco’s entire weight was supported by his shoulders and neck, a position that rapidly got uncomfortable under the best of circumstances.   
He circled the puffy rim slowly. "Are you sore, pet?”  
Draco rasped into the bedsheets “Yes Harry...so sore…”  
Harry pushed two fingers inside while Draco tried to muffle his gasp. Draco was on fire, the ginger oil coating his sensitive inner skin continuing its assault. “Does it still burn, pet?" He still wanted to hear it from Draco.   
“Yes Harry...it burns so bad…”  
Harry groaned. Hearing that made him hard again.   
“Then I will give you a choice, love.” Harry summoned the toy box once again. He pulled out a paddle with holes that he loved to use on Draco’s delectable derriere. And an inflatable butt plug. He laid them both on the bed where Draco could see them. “That plug goes into your lovely hole. Now the only lube you get is the ginger oil. So you can pick, do you want me to shove that inside you dry or with the oil that burns.”  
Draco licked his lips as he thought. Harry knew what was going on in his mind so he added “And if you think you can say dry in the hopes that the oil already inside you will help then…”  
A wordless wandless Scourgify later and Draco was reconsidering his choices. Harry knew Draco didn't mind being taken dry, he was a masochist after all.  
"The oil Harry."   
Harry grinned. "I like how your mind works, pet. So hungry for the hurt. You please me very much."  
Despite what was coming, or maybe because of it, Draco smiled shyly at Harry. "I'm glad I can please you Harry."   
Harry made sure to cover the plug in as much oil as he could, pouring some directly into Draco’s loose hole. The fresh burn eliciting a low groan from him. The plug slid in without much resistance, Harry noted with satisfaction. He pumped it till Draco started to tremble, then pumped some more.  
“Here” he looped the tube between Draco’s legs, careful to avoid any contact with his still semi-erect cock. “Hold this”   
Draco obediently reached one hand under him to take the pump, now supporting his entire weight on one shoulder. He was going to have a hard time with maintaining his balance during the punishment.   
“Now, I think 20 strikes should suffice for this infraction.” He waited for Draco to acknowledge him.  
“Yes Harry.”  
“You will count out each strike and thank me for the punishment.”  
“Yes Harry”  
Harry smirked. It was all standard punishment fare so far. Draco was accustomed to this. Time for some more surprises.  
“And every fourth strike you will pump that plug once.”  
Draco’s lips quivered and a beautifully wretched sob escaped them as he replied “Yes Harry”.  
“Let’s begin.”  
Harry had no intention of going easy on his pet. The first blow fell swift and hard right in the middle of Draco’s left asscheek. Immediately the area bloomed strikingly red and Harry took a minute to run his palm over it to feel the heat as the blood rushed to the surface. And also to enjoy Draco’s howl of pain.   
“One Harry! Thank you for the punishment.”   
He followed it up with three quick strikes alternating between the left and right cheek, giving Draco just enough time to feel each impact before overwhelming him with the next.  
“Two Harry …”  
“...Three...Four…”  
Harry paused after the fourth, waiting to see if Draco could reach through the fog of pain and follow instructions. He started a five second countdown in his mind when Draco did nothing but pant into the bedsheets. He had reached 4 when Draco seemed to come back to himself and pumped once. His muffled sob was the only physical indication that the plug had expanded further inside his burning ass. Harry marvelled at the efficacy of ginger oil, its potency increasing every time Draco clenched his ass against the paddle. He could either try to protect himself from the pain of the blows or from the burning from the oil, not both. And increasingly it seemed, neither.  
“Very good, pet. You remembered your orders. But next time don’t make me wait so long or I will add 4 more strikes to your punishment. Am I clear?”  
“Yess Harry...I’m sssorry…” Draco slurred, mind starting to drift away again.  
The next four strikes were concentrated around Draco’s thighs. Harry watched colors erupt across Draco’s pale skin and felt his cock get harder with each new cry from his gorgeous lover.  
This time the pump happened faster and Harry made sure to praise Draco for it. “That’s it, you are doing so well love. Is the plug filling your hungry hole nicely?”  
“It’s so big Harry....too big...plea..se..” Draco’s breath stuttered as Harry lovingly ran his hands all over his bruised skin, pressing his fingers into the purpling areas.   
“Shhh sweetheart...we are not even halfway through your punishment yet.”  
The blows continued raining down unforgivingly on Draco’s battered ass and thighs. His sobs had turned into wails somewhere around the fourth pump and Harry had to bite his own lips raw to keep in the moans that threatened to burst from his throat   
“Almost there pet, almost finished. Count the last four strikes for me love.”  
Harry did not intend for these strikes to be particularly hard, but he did mean for them to have a big impact. Aligning the paddle with its target, he brought it down smack on top of the plug, jostling it and sending shockwaves through Draco's ass, into his stomach, up to his lungs and out of his mouth in a scream that was probably heard by their neighbors.   
“I’m waiting for the count pet, don’t make me remind you again” he warned Draco when the scream was followed with nothing but harsh panting.  
“Seventeen…”  
Draco’s cock was drippipng precome once again and Harry knew he would probably give his soul right now for Harry to touch it.   
“Eight..een…”  
“Nine...teen…”  
When the last blow was done, Harry dropped the paddle on the floor and helped Draco move onto his side, taking the pressure off his overworked shoulder.  
“There pet...all done...it’s over…” he murmured into Draco’s ear, rubbing his hand soothingly over his arm and side, cradling him in his arms. Draco’s hands clutched around the pump he had just finished working for the last time and Harry gently unwrapped his fingers from around it.  
“You took it so well love...all twenty strikes...so beautiful my pet…”   
Draco’s screams had died down to broken whimpers by now. His breaths were still coming in erratic bursts and Harry continued to soothe him with his hands and words.  
“Come back to me now pet…" he whispered, turning Draco’s head to drop kisses all over his face. His face was wet with tears, snot and sweat and Harry loved him more than ever before in that moment of breathtaking vulnerability.  
Draco’s eyes opened sluggishly, his gaze unfocused. Harry could see the pain floating on its silvery surface.  
Harry moved one hand between their bodies to massage Draco’s inflamed skin, never breaking eye contact so he could see the agony seeping there afresh.   
“Harry…” Draco keened.  
“Yes beautiful…?”  
“Please....hurts….”  
Harry stopped digging his fingers into Draco’s bruises only to move further in and trace the plug still buried inside his abused hole. He tapped the base and it was as if he could see the vibrations as they travelled up the plug and came out from Draco’s mouth in a tremble.  
“Nggghh…”  
“How does it feel, pet? Are you full enough? Does your needy hole love being full?”   
“So full Harry...it’s ripping me...please…” Draco moaned  
“Please what love? Do you want me to take it out? Are you using your safeword?”  
Harry knew Draco’s answer already from the way he was pushing back into Harry’s hand in a motion that was surely unconscious. His hips seemingly jerking both away from and towards Harry’s fingers as they twisted the plug inside his severely inflamed hole.   
“Nooooo…..” he sobbed as predicted.  
“Of course you don't want me to take it out. Little sluts like you always need to be filled till bursting. Always need something stuffing your dirty hole. Am I right Draco?”   
Draco could only groan louder and thrust faster against Harry's relentless fingers in response. Harry knew Draco loved it when he talked dirty to him. He captured his lips in another bruising kiss as he grabbed the base of the plug and pulled hard, tasting the scream that burst out of his lover. He let it go and watched as Draco’s hole swallowed it back inside like the first meal of a starving man.   
After that Harry continued to simply cuddle Draco without any more sadistic machinations till the blonde reverted to steady breaths (hitching only occasionally when a small movement or a twitching of muscles made the intrusion in his body known again).  
“Feeling better now?”  
The look Draco sent his way would have gotten him a fresh thrashing on any other occasion but Harry had to concede it was a remarkably loaded question given the situation. So he settled for a single swat on the most purple part of Draco’s color wheel ass. The resultant sound from his bratty boyfriend was a confused mix of pain and lust, something his brain was valiantly trying to sort and failing.  
He waited with a raised brow till Draco’s addled mind finally supplied him with the correct response. “Yes Harry, I’m feeling better.”   
“Perfect. Then get up and get dressed. We are going out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of my first foray into writing smutty smut! Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos keep me alive .

It was a gorgeous autumn afternoon and Harry breathed it in deep. The air was crisp with the perfect amount of chill.  
“I was thinking, a cosy lunch at Angelo’s followed by a leisurely walk along the river. It is simply too perfect an evening to stay indoors. What say?”  
Harry looked over his shoulder to where Draco was standing at the bottom doorstep. Standing was a very generous term for what he was doing though. His left hand clutched the doorsill in a death like grip and Harry could see the tremors that wracked his body from where he was standing, barely keeping the shark-like grin from splitting his face.  
“I don’t think I c... can ...Harry…” he stammered, bending over slightly.  
“Nonsense Draco, you love walking in this weather as much as I. Are you saying you want to go back inside?”  
Draco knew what Harry was actually asking. And he knew one word from him and Harry would bundle him up and lavish him with all the love and care he could dream of and then some.  
“No Harry” was all he said as he took a trembling step forward and nearly keened before he shoved his fist in his mouth to muffle it. Then another step, and another till he was next to Harry, reaching out to grab the hand he held out like it was the only life preserver for his sinking body.  
“There’s my brave pet.” He murmured right in Draco’s ear, dropping a quick peck on his blushing cheek.  
Harry set a moderate pace for their little excursion, just enough for Draco to work at keeping up, making sure he felt every step.  
The walk to Angelo’s, usually a short five minute stroll, must have felt like a marathon to Draco in his current state, Harry wagered. And going from the cloudy look in his eyes and his miserable attempts at keeping up a conversation, Harry could also safely assume he wasn't entirely aware for most of it.  
That was till they reached Angelo’s and were directed to their usual secluded booth in the corner. Harry waved off the waiter with his usual boy-next-door smile when he tried to pull out their chairs. Once they were in the clear, he reached for Draco’s waist, sliding his hand under his grey casual jacket till he reached the pump of the inflatable plug still up Draco’s ass. The tube was held securely by the waistband of his black jeans so only the pump showed, resting at the small of his back. Under the jeans, he was not allowed any pants of course.  
With one hand Harry pulled out a chair and directed Draco towards it. And just before he sat down Harry whispered “Remember to be quiet now pet.”  
Before Draco had a chance to fully grasp the instructions, Harry pumped once and simultaneously pushed Draco into his seat.  
It was only Harry’s seeker reflexes that allowed him to cast the silencing spell in time to catch Draco’s anguished shout as his butt hit the chair. But then it could also be the fact that he meant for it to happen in the first place.  
He let his hands linger on Draco's shoulders, rubbing them down soothingly before he crossed over to take his own seat.  
One look at Draco and Harry almost came in his own pants. Draco looked wrecked. His eyes had watered, just barely keeping the moisture from spilling over his flushed cheeks. His lips were pressed into an unforgiving tight line, working hard to keep away the other noises that were beating at them to get out and be heard. His hands were fisted into the tablecloth and Harry craved.  
Covering Draco's white knuckled fists with his own broad brown palms, he leaned forward and waited till Draco made eye contact before he spoke.  
“I love you so much Draco. Every time you let me hurt you, everytime you suffer, not just for me but for yourself you take my breath away. Your agony and your submission are the greatest gifts you have ever given me and I want you to know I will never take them for granted.”  
The tears brimming in Draco’s eyes had started steadily falling over now, too overwhelmed with everything he was feeling right then for him to exercise any control over his response, not that Harry let him have any such control when they played anyway. He wrenched every feeling from Draco as if he owned them and Draco couldn't dare to withhold what belonged to Harry.  
“I love you too Harry.” he whispered, the words failing epically to actually encompass what he felt.  
Harry leaned back in his seat, smiling goofily as if he hadn't just left Draco’s beating heart bared for the world’s viewing pleasure on the white tablecloth between them.  
“Let’s eat then yeah?”  
The rest of the meal went swimmingly, for Harry that is. They loved the home cooked feel of the food at Angelo’s and the anonymity it gave them both being a muggle establishment. While he was jittery at first, Draco seemed to have settled into his situation by the time the desserts rolled in. Harry let him enjoy his chocolatey goodness in peace. His pet had earned it by taking everything Harry had given him so far so well.  
“Now let’s walk around for a bit and enjoy this exceptionally good weather we are having.” Harry said as they got up from their table after leaving a generous tip. Draco had stumbled for a second, as if the change in position had suddenly brought every sensation rushing back. Harry slipped his hand around him in support, working his hand once again to the pump and squeezing it.  
Draco’s breath left him in a breathless moan, thankfully low enough to only reach Harry’s ears.  
“Harry….”  
“Yes love?”  
Draco seemed to be lost for words. The assault on his defenseless hole leaving no space for things like rational thought. He gripped Harry’s sleeve as tightly as his overwhelmed body would allow as he managed “Please...I can’t...it’s too much.”  
“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asked yet again.  
“Nggh…” Draco screwed his eyes shut, trying to answer the question honestly.  
“When we get home, I want to shove my fist in your hole and make you cum screaming. Do you want that pet?” Harry whispered seductively in his ear.  
Draco’s cock jumped in the tight confines of his jeans and he was suddenly afraid of cuming untouched just then.  
“G...green Harry.” he said, sealing his own fate.  
They spent the next hour just walking aimlessly by the river. Harry pumped the plug three more times during that and only agreed to return home when Draco simply could not take another step without agonizing pain and pleasure shooting up his spine and frying his brain.The plug continuously battered his overworked prostate and it was getting harder for Harry to keep him from drifting off into that lovely floaty space where only sensation was real and everything else a hazy blur he couldn't be arsed to care about.  
By the time they got home and closed the door behind them, Draco was a whimpering sobbing mess.  
“Strip” Harry told him, settling himself down on the sofa to watch.  
Draco’s movements were barely coordinated enough to manage the simple task of disrobing. His hands shook and his legs threatened to give out from under him at any moment. Harry loved every minute of it.  
“Crawl to me pet” Harry said when he finally managed to put away his jeans and the pump fell to swing freely between his knees, the sudden tug on the plug making Draco flinch.  
Harry watched as Draco fell to the floor and crawled as quickly as possible, hoping perhaps to be put out of his misery, or maybe not. He pondered over this dilemma of the masochist as he languidly stroked his cock that had been hard since they sat at the restaurant.  
Holding his head still with his hands in his hair, Harry simply shoved his cock straight down Draco’s throat without giving him any warning. He had been too hard for too long for it to be any other way.  
“Fuck Draco ...that’s it… such a good mouth on you pet.”  
Draco was too out of it to really respond to anything. So Harry continued blabbering such praise till with a wordless cry he emptied himself straight down Draco’s throat, one hand around his neck to feel his cock convulse in that tight passage.  
He took a minute to tuck himself back into his jeans, admiring Draco’s swollen red lips and spit soaked chin.  
“You have been very good, pet. Good pets get rewards. Do you want a reward?”  
Draco whined “Yes Harry, I have tried to be so good.”  
Harry raised his hand and summoned something from their bedroom. It whizzed past Draco’s head and when his eyes settled on it, they widened with equal parts fear and lust.  
Harry took the purple dildo they had been using earlier and with a quick sticking charm had it placed at the edge of the coffee table behind Draco. He knew that Draco knew what was coming.  
“There you go pet. A hard cock to fill that ever needy slutty hole of yours. You can ride it and come as much as you want. I will sit here and watch you, so you better put on a good show.”  
Draco sobbed brokenly while Harry directed him to turn around and get on his hands and knees so he could pull out the plug that was still inside him.  
Harry couldn't stop the little gasp that escaped him at the sight of Draco’s tight hole straining so hard against the massive intruder inside it. The rim was a dark red and swollen and Harry knew without touching it that it would feel hot. He reached for the pump with one hand, using the other to tug and twist the plug and hear the resultant screams.  
“Pleeease Harry ! It hurts so much ...please…”  
“Have to take it out before you can fuck yourself on your favorite dildo pet.”  
He deflated the plug to about half its current size, before pulling it out with steady pressure. Draco wailed through the entire process.  
“Oh pet you should see how gorgeous you look right now.” Harry breathed. Draco’s hole was gaping, trying fruitlessly to clench around the plug that had been there for so long. Harry dipped two fingers inside, ignoring Draco’s moans. The skin was burning, the ginger oil and the constant stimulation having made it inflamed and oversensitive. Harry knew riding that dildo was going to be truly painful.  
“Come on then. Let's start the show.” He patted Draco’s rump encouragingly and shooed him on his way.  
Draco positioned the dildo at his loose entrance till it caught his rim, then he looked at Harry as ordered and slid down every painful inch. The nubs scraping at his already tenderized insides, his mouth open on a soundless scream. Once he had seated himself fully, he finally took a deep breath.  
“Color” Harry asked.  
“Green”  
Harry nodded at him to continue. He watched every shade from agony to pleasure skid across Draco’s face as he rode that dildo, chasing his orgasm. Sweat bloomed over his whole body, hanging off the ends of his eyelashes for a few moments before plummeting to his flushed chest and sliding down to pool at his groin. He was debauchery come to life, unfettered desire unravelling on Harry’s ancient coffee table.  
When Draco came, cock still untouched, it seemed like an avalanche rolled through his body, destroying everything in its path including Draco’s mind.  
“Gorgeous pet, simply stunning.” he said, reverence clear in his tone. “Now give me one more.”  
Draco’s hips stuttered, his eyes blinked owlishly as if the words had not quite made it from his ears to his brain. When they did, he shook his head wildly.  
“Nooo...Harry…please…”  
“Either say your safeword and we stop or fuck yourself on that cock till you come once more.” Harry kept his voice as neutral as he could, not wanting to influence Draco’s decision too much.  
Draco lamented loudly but his hips started bouncing off that dildo once again, the overstimulation of his prostate a new kind of hell in the immediate aftermath of an orgasm. But before long the pain was bleeding into pleasure once again and Harry watched as another orgasm ripped through him. Draco’s legs gave out and Harry could see that the only thing keeping him on that table was the cock buried deep inside his ass.  
Harry looped Draco’s limps arms around his neck and putting his hands in position for a bridal carry, lifted Draco off the dildo, the action only getting a soft mewl in response, muttered straight into the side of his neck.  
He carried Draco to their bedroom, putting him down and arranging him so that he was on his stomach. Harry situated himself in between Draco’s legs and rubbed his palms gently over them.  
“Draco, are you with me pet?”  
Draco was there, but barely. “Yes Harry.” He slurred.  
“There is one last thing left. I promised you something at the restaurant earlier. Remember?”  
Harry waited for Draco to process what he said, meanwhile conjuring some lube and rubbing it to coat his hand.  
It took a while, but Draco got it. Specially when Harry reached out and stuck two fingers inside the gaping hole in front of him.  
Draco didn't say anything, just sobbed into the bedsheet as Harry worked up from two fingers to four and then tucking his pinky into his palm, he pushed.  
Draco’s hole gave in with just about as much resistance as Draco himself, after spending all day being stretched.  
“There you go ...simply perfect.. You are doing so well Draco.” Harry showered Draco with praises as he manoeuvred his fist inside the hot slippery channel.  
Draco just lay there and took it, body trembling continuously, resigned to whatever Harry decided to give him.  
“Up on your hands and knees pet.” He ordered.  
Draco got into position sluggishly, every movement reminding him that there was a fist inside his ass.  
“Give me one last orgasm pet. And then you can sleep till tomorrow.” He promised Draco, reaching between his legs to finally touch his cock for the first time in the entire day. It got the desired effect, reanimating Draco with a scream. Harry simultaneously started pistoning his fist in and out of Draco’s ass, nailing his prostate with every thrust .  
It took less than ten thrusts before Draco was cuming with a garbled sound that Harry had never heard him make before.  
As soon as he was done, Harry gently pulled his arm out. A few muttered spells cleaned up the bed and the two of them as much as possible before he pulled Draco towards him and wrapped himself around him as tightly as he could manage. Another spell covered them with a blanket.  
“There love. It’s over now. You did brilliantly. You can sleep now.” he murmured, running his hands in broad strokes over Draco’s back.  
He waited till Draco was breathing normally, whispering soothing nonsense all the while, making sure Draco felt safe and warm and loved. He thought Draco had finally fallen asleep when he heard a faint “Thank you Harry”  
Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me shamelessly request you for comments and kudos if you liked this by reminding you this is my first work !


End file.
